Kissing A Rockstar In The Rain
by LaVictoire
Summary: Macy loved him- but to hear that he loved her back is harder than it should be.    Pairing: Macy/Lucas ? , JONAS.


**Kissing A Rockstar In The Rain.**

**Author: **Toshiko

**Pairing: **Macy/ Lucas brother.

**Disclaimer: **JONAS is property of Disney etc. I do NOT own any of the characters, episode plots or such. The following story is entirely from my imagination. If need be, I can delete this.

**A/N: Okay, so this is a little random and corny and a billion other things I didn't want it to me- but it just begged to be written down. Don't ask me why. It just did. I just hope someone enjoys it!**

'_I think I'm falling in love with you.'_

Such simple words. No lies, no deception. Innocence dripped off every word that slipped his mouth, his eyes soft with emotion, yet urgent with a fear that could have burnt down the grounds around our feet.

A fear.

A fear of me, a fear of what I would do, say, think.

The honest truth? I'm too scared to know what I feel. Struck dumb and unable to do anything about it, its all I can do but stare into his eyes- dark brown mirroring the fear in my own and hope he understands.

I know he understands.

It's only in my crazy, insane life that a beautiful rockstar would fall in love with the average school girl- me.

Tell him, Macy. Tell him it won't work. That it's all too much and that you can't deal with it now.

How can we work as a couple if he spends half the time jetting all over the world while I'm at school, doing maths? How can I ever explain how someone so beautiful could possibly have fallen for plain, old me?

After all, it's not possible to be in love when we're both so young…it's an infatuation.

Infatuation.

My throat is parched with the need to tell him, say anything to him, just to have him near me for that little bit longer, before I tell him we can't have it all.

I look down at the tiled floor, almost closing my eyes, unable to look at him, yet needing his presence, his glance to warm me.

His hands are so near….I can almost feel their electric pull. To have them touch me.

I close my eyes and remember three weeks ago…

3 weeks ago

_A concert that ended in a late night drive which ended up with the car running out of petrol because we were both too stupid and stuck in each other to notice the car was dying._

_Which ended in us having to walk miles to the nearest gas station._

'_My feet hurt', he whined, pulling himself to my steps. I roll my eyes, secretly glad for my many jogging sessions in the early morning._

'_You're not the one in heels', I pointed out. He looks down at my feet as I feel a blush creep up my cheeks. I can feel him scan my legs, his glaze burning my skin. He slowly looks up- an evil look fills his face._

'_In that case', he says slowly. 'I'll race you- last one to station has to help Stella clean out the Stellavator!'_

'_Oi!' I scream as he speeds off. 'You can't do that! I can't run in THESE!'_

_Yet, somehow I make an attempt. I can hear him laughing as I attempt to catch up, nearly tripping over some mud. He expertly catches me, both of us swinging around in the wetness of the pavement. _

_We both laugh as I whack his arm, catching our breath._

_Then he looks at me._

_Then I look at him._

_My mind races, my breath hitches; I couldn't have said a word to save my life. _

_We stand in the drizzle that was becoming a pent-up of storm, just staring at each other._

_His face was so close to mine, so, so close. My eyes strain to his full lips, the need for them on mine almost hurting physically._

'_Macy' he says, his calloused hand on my neck. The feeling there reaches my chest and works downwards._

_I can't take it anymore. Stuff the consequences._

'_That's my name', I confirm breathlessly, before crashing my lips on his._

_It's so cold out here, but his lips are so warm. The wind burns my skin with its whip, yet the feel of his arms soothe it._

_Me standing on my tip toes, kissing my rockstar in the rain._

I blink, back in the present, my eyes still dazed from desire.

I want him.

I need him.

'Mace?' he pulls my attention back to his statement, his face etched with worry. 'Say something…'

I remember my promise to myself.

Tell him you can't do this.

Tell him dating a rockstar was never a good idea.

That we're too far apart.

Then I remember our kisses in the rain. One look at his face tells me he's thinking of it too.

I can feel the cocoon that I've woven around my heart slowly start to unravel. Why am I making things harder for both of us by thinking so much?

I can do this.

I can date a rockstar.

I won't let him go far away.

I smile a small smile at him, looking up at my rockstar, the man I was starting to fall for in a massive way.

I caress Kevin's hand, and pull him towards me. It isn't hard.

'Will we work?' he asks quietly, looking down at me, ignoring the mills of people walking past and staring at us.

I pull his face to level with mine.

'It will if we love each other', I whisper, a smile tugging at my lips. 'That is, if you're sure you do?'

His own face stretches in a smile as he leans in to kiss me, and nothing else mattered anymore.

**A/N: Me again. So what do you think? I know it's a little corny, but the emotions in this have been inspired by own personal experiences, even if the scenario hasn't.**

**This is my very ever post on , and my first story for this particular fandom. I'd love to hear what you guys think, and if you think I should write some more for this fansite!**

**And yes, this story does confirm that I am a Kacy fan, although I do like Nick and Macy together too….but as a personal preference, I've always been drawn to Kevin.**

**I was inspired to write this while reading some other fanfics by some very talented writers…until I stumbled on a Kacy fic in which the author urged at the end for people to write more Kevin/Macy. They're a brilliant couple, so I thought, why not? It's not like I haven't done this before.**

_**Toshiko**_


End file.
